Reign
by UKidiot
Summary: The world has been burnt. The dragons have taken over and there are few left to out live them as these creatures start to dwindle - Arthur wonders if he is the only nation left, only to be proved wrong. Reign of Fire spin to APH/USXUK


After the great calamity in 2008, the world had fallen to pieces. Those monsters had risen from the ashes and destroyed everything in their path for greed, it put a light on how humanity worked – money, food, power – but no one dared to stop and contemplate as they ran for their lives from _them._

Arthur stood in the refuge, rifle on his back and arms crossed in front of him. He stared out onto the bleak landscape, a landscape that had once glowed with fanciful glory and beauty – _his land._

But that was over now, the land was burnt, and so was Arthur – His chest was horribly scarred, London was horribly scarred, and his mind was horribly infested with the screams of the dying and the screeches of the Dragons. He didn't know why he was still alive – he was fairly sure his fellow nations were gone, and he was to live alone until he died from the burns, was killed by a dragon, or perhaps by pure luck – he outlived the bastards.

He hadn't told the humans he lived with who he really was – he didn't dare to; God knows what they would do. The Dragon's had destroyed everything, and with there being bloody _Dragons_ on the face of the god forsaken Earth, he couldn't add to their little minds of the fact that he was their fucking country of all things.

No, he was Arthur Kirkland – a man who had lost his family, his friends and home to the fires, just another human with another burning story. He was now one of the guards on the castle's north wall, 8-hour shifts and protecting the remaining people from harm. The castle itself wasn't glamorous, but it was perfect for a community fighting off mythical creatures. The Northumberland gales were not as sharp and cold as they could be, but then again, the Dragons breath had added an extra few punches to global warming.

Sighing, he rubbed his hands together and then repositioned the rifle on his back – He scanned over the horizon again and then glanced back into the castle grounds. Children were running across the stones and patches of grass on the Northumberland hillside, men and women were walking to and from the castle – busying themselves, taking their minds of what lay out there, beyond the tall walls.

If his people could live in a world of beasts and fire knowing that they could be the last humans left, Arthur made sure he would too.

* * *

><p>The alarm had sounded.<p>

The alarm hadn't tapped out that particular message in years – Raiders were on the horizon.

Arthur grabbed his rifle and threw it on his back after hurriedly putting his black jacket on. As he ran from his tiny room (and the book he was just reading) and through the crowds to join the other men outside, he saw a group of terrified children huddled together near the stairwell. He stops to help the group of children on their way to the deeper rooms in the castle. He grabbed one by the hand, and picked another one up so their little arms looped around his neck – the other two followed diligently behind him, and held onto the back of his jacket for guidance.

"Is it a Dragon, Arthur..?" The little one in his arms asked, trembling as they hid their face in his jacket.

"No, little one – but its trouble, and you need to be brave, alright?" He told them quietly, squeezing the hand in his as he looked between the pair, and then back to the two behind him.

"Arthur – I'm scared –" A voice whimpered out, the little hand in his tightening its hold.

These words were not foreign to Arthur, and as he neared the doorway to the bunker – he set the child in his arms down and gathered them all up in front of him when he crouched down to look at them all.

"I want you all to listen to me – You are safe in here. You will always be safe in this castle. It is strong, and it will not fall whilst I am here, nor will it fall while Quinn or Creedy are here – not while any of us are here." He told them softly, cupping their cheeks one by one to calm them slightly.

"But Arthur –" The smallest started, but Arthur quickly hushed them gently, and tugged them forward to place a kiss on their forehead. He then looked them in the eye and smiled a little at them.

"I know you are scared, but be brave little one – and nothing will ever hurt you." He looked at all of them, and they nodded. "Now off into the bunker, quickly." He added, and they all scuttled in with others behind them. He looked after them as they descend the stairs to the underground bunker, then he ran to the nearest doorway to the outside.

The men were all on the wall when he arrived, loading their guns with the few bullets they have left. Arthur bolted to the nearest ladder, and climbs it with ease. As he arrived at the top and stares out over the wall – his eyes widened.

"Is that what I bloody think it is?" He asked incredulously.

"Aye – That there Arthur, is a Tank – and presumably a gang of Marauders." A voice answers, and Arthur looked to his right to see Creedy loading his rifle; he looked back at Arthur with a jaunty smile on his face. Creedy was second in command here, and Scottish to boot. Tall, curly haired and strong – he was a favourite among the community and followed his friend Quinn faithfully.

"And we are going up against that with, what? 5 bullets and a few salvaged tomatoes?" Arthur asked again snidely, as he retrieved his rifle from his back and loaded it with his own 3 bullets.

"Ah well, look on the bright side –" Creedy looked to his right, to Quinn – eyes set on the Tank and lips drawn in a thin line in the midst of the short beard on his face. "- At least we're not alone."

Quinn glanced at him, and then looked back down the gun to the approaching army. Quinn was slightly lankier than Creedy, and sported more facial hair than his friend. Arthur knew that this man knew something more about the dragons, and Arthur knew he had been in the epicentre of it all.

"Sometimes, its better to be alone." Arthur muttered, removing the safety from the gun and taking aim along with the other men as the Tank drew dangerously close. As the collective thought the Tank would fire upon their flimsy stonewall, and then charge through the metal gate – the Tank stopped.

Arthur looked up a little from his aim on the Tank, and muttered quietly to himself. "What is it doing…?"

The large gun was still trained on the wall, and Arthur took a small glance to the convoy behind the tank. Numerous trucks presumably filled with soldiers and guns – these were Marauders after all – or were they? A group of Marauders would have fired by now, or stormed the gate – What were they doing? Who were they?

The Tank's hatch clunked slightly, and then shrieked as it was opened. A large muscled man climbed out and stretched slightly, and looked upon the castle, and its men with nothing short of pity. Dressed in a sleeveless leather – what appeared to be – bomber jacket, Arthur stared in disbelief, and somewhere besides him Creedy groaned.

"Only one thing worse than a Dragon… Americans."

* * *

><p>Quinn had gone down to the man after he had demanded he see the leader, and shortly afterwards – the Tank and convoy rolled into the castle grounds. Arthur knew he wasn't the only one confused and a little scared, after all - that was a big Tank.<p>

Creedy had been standing by Arthur, and then had stormed off and over to Quinn to get some answers from him. As he watched the pair argue, and briefly get a twinge of nostalgia to the mention of _King Arthur_, Arthur watched the armoured jeeps roll down the dusty path. Scowling and running everything over in his head, he almost jumped out of his boots at the sound of something he hadn't heard in years.

A helicopter.

No one in their right mind flew in the skies, even if they could find a plane or a pilot to make it happen. It flew over the castle and then swooped around, ready to land in the midst of the remains of the castle he and many others lived in – and now the Americans too.

He and everyone else stared at it in shock – what the hell was this? An unearthly joke - What? He knew that Americans were loud, boisterous and completely and utterly _barmy_ but this was totally off the wall! No one could fly in _their_ territory – it was suicide!

He couldn't stop himself from marching over to the landing site of the Helicopter, and as he saw the lead American in the tank throw a luscious green apple to Jared – Quinn's adoptive brother – he saw numerous people depart from the helicopter. Quinn, Creedy and the American leader walked up to a woman who announced there was nothing in a 30-mile radius, while Arthur stood back besides Jared.

Looking over to the boy, who was intently staring at the apple in his hands, Arthur nudged him gently.

"Eat up – it'll be better than any food you'll be given in the near future." Arthur told him, nodding to the apple. Jared looked to him, and smirked before taking a very large bite from the delicious fruit. Jared was the adoptive brother to Quinn, who had found him along the road before arriving here – he was lanky, short haired and curious to what the world has left to hold, if anything. The resounding crunch was torture to Arthur – but he had been through worse, London had burned within him, and he had lost everyone like him.

Until he saw one of the dead, staring at him from the make shift helipad.

"Ar-fur?" Jared asked, wiping apple juice from the corner of his mouth, and chomping down on another piece of apple. "Wha's wron'?"

"Alfred." Arthur breathed lowly with wide eyes. Jared just looked at him in confusion, and then to the blonde man who was descending the stairs at speed.

"Alfred –" Arthur started again, this time with a slightly shaky voice. The man in question sent him a large grin before enveloping him into a strong hug. Arthur didn't delay in hugging back just as tightly. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and grasped at the back of his old colleagues jacket as the man lifted him up off the ground.

Arthur, despite the squirming he had done in the times Alfred had done this, _years _before – he found this comforting, unbelievably so.

"I thought you were dead." He croaked out, hands tightening in the back of the dark blue material. Alfred laughed a little, and shook his head when he pulled back from the crook of Arthur's neck, only to rest his lips against Arthur's temple.

"I thought you were." Alfred replied quietly, and a little hoarsely indicating he was getting teary eyed.

"After Washington fell – I thought you-" Arthur muttered, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes, he pulled back from Alfred's collar to look at him.

Alfred hadn't changed – still young and spirited, but with a few bruises and cuts littering his face, golden hair a little dusty with grit and ash, but blue eyes still dancing with a sunny sky. Alfred smiled at him as he put him back onto the ground, and Arthur had almost forgotten how much happiness was emitted from the younger mans happiest expression.

"I got out – barely. It was rough after that, but then I found these guys with Van Zan." Alfred lazily pointed back to the man in the sleeveless bomber jacket. "They're Dragon slayers Arthur." Alfred explained, moving a hand to grip Arthur's shoulder.

"What do you mean Dragon Slayers?" Arthur asked in astonishment.

"They take them down, Arthur – right out of the sky! Using guy called Arch angels." Alfred further explained.

"Arch Angels?" Arthur repeated a little blandly.

"They're like those guys that fought in Ancient Rome's Colosseum, bulla men –" Alfred explained, but Arthur was quick to silence him as he placed a finger over his mouth.

"- They were used as bait, to ensnare the other combatants. Alfred - please don't tell me you're – not against a _dragon _-" Arthur started and then trailed off, looking at the man's aviation uniform. Alfred took Arthur's finger away from his lips and held the man's hand gently

"I'm just the co-pilot of Alex's chopper, Artie… You know my strong point has always been flying – Remember when I helped you over London in the Second Wor-" Arthur's hand was quick to cover Alfred's mouth again, and Arthur glanced around – noting that Jared had long since gone, and the others were too intent on staring and curiously circling the helicopter, the tank and its convoy. Arthur looked at Alfred in the eye and shook his head a little, tapping his finger on the man's lips.

"Not out here." He told him, and then added a quieter note. "Too many people, and they don't know about certain circumstances."

Alfred nodded in return slowly, and Arthur removed his hand from Alfred's mouth sedately and kept eye contact with him.

"Inside, I suppose you'd want some sort of brew to keep you going?" Arthur asked, as if he'd found Alfred on the doorstep of his country home of days gone by.

Alfred smiled a little in return. "That'd be swell."

* * *

><p>Sitting on Arthur's tiny bed, holding hot tea and coffee respectively – the pair sat in silence. Alfred took a sip of the steaming coffee, and then looked to Arthur. He hadn't seen him since the outbreak, the day when the Earth went to hell – he looked worn, and tired. Everyone knew something had come from England – the first of the dragons – Alfred knew Arthur wouldn't have walked away from that unscathed.<p>

Placing his coffee on the stone floor, then slowly took Arthur's tea from his lithe hands. Arthur watched him place the mug by the coffee, and he then looked at Alfred pointedly.

"Don't get antsy – I want to know something."

"You always want to know _something_."

"What did the Dragon leave you with?" Alfred asked, and Arthur merely scoffed at him.

"A handful of people and a smouldered country?" Arthur answered bitterly, reaching down and over to his cup of tea. Alfred grasped his wrist and held in up, away from its target. Alfred moved his other hand and placed it on Arthur's chest, to which Arthur flinched at slightly.

"What did it leave _here_, Arthur?" Alfred pressed, a little worriedly. Arthur had never been one to flaunt his scars, or his worries to others – but this matter was somewhat different.

Arthur looked at Alfred, and after looking down to the hand on his chest; he looked back to Alfred with fearful eyes.

"If you don't want to show me, I understand – it was a stupid request anyway." Alfred hurriedly excused, letting go of Arthur's wrist and removing his hand from his chest. "Sorry." He mumbled, in addition to his previous nervous rambling.

"Why should you be sorry – You weren't the one who gave it to me, were you?" Arthur stated, rubbing Alfred's back tentatively. Alfred looked at him, and Arthur glanced around nervously. "'It' being…- w-well…"

Arthur had been oh-so conscious of the mark the burning London had left on him. Of course the Great fire of London had left its mark also, but, the creators of the damage hadn't multiplied and eradicated the country and more, and remained there as a hub for the last 12 years. It was a scar of something he couldn't believe, didn't want to believe and something he wouldn't be able to be rid of until every last one of the blighters was ash.

Alfred cupped his cheek and stroked his cheek with his thumb, softly. He moved closer but stopped momentarily, he licked his lips anxiously as he looked at Arthur's frightened eyes.

"Don't make yourself do something that you don't want to, I don't want you panicking yourself because of a request from me…"

Arthur snickered slightly as he looked down, away from Alfred's face before looking back.

"Good lord - Apologies along with extensive thoughtfulness? Is this what happens when I don't see you for 12 years, and then find you with a group of Dragon Slayers of all things? - Whatever next?" Arthur asked quietly, smirking at the American, placing his hand on the side of his neck.

Alfred smirked and laughed briefly before closing the gap between them. What followed was the release of 12 years of pent up affection, worry and fear – soft, careful meetings of lips and delicate placing of hands, with light pushes and pulls which urged them together even more. 12 years of being separated was over, for now at least.

They had themselves for the moment.

* * *

><p>A hand stroked Alfred's dusty blonde hair, and Alfred toyed with the hem of the brown turtleneck jumper Arthur wore. All was quiet, and no one had come looking for them – Arthur wasn't needed on watch, and Alfred was recovering from numerous hours on edge in the air.<p>

Arthur began humming as he petted Alfred's head – an old melody from when his faeries had frolicked around his pristine garden. Alfred smirked slightly, and repositioned himself as he lay on Arthur's chest. The bed they were on was definitely not built for two grown men.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked calmly after finishing his song, to which Alfred hummed in reply to. "What are you doing here?"

The question had been overlooked when they were reunited, but such a question could not be ignored now. Alfred looked up at Arthur, and started on his answer.

"Well, y'see-"

_TapTap TapTapTap TapTap—_

Arthur's eyes widened at the sound, and quickly pushed Alfred up and off of him. He grabbed his jacket and rifle – and quickly grabbed Alfred's wrist.

"What's going on?" Alfred questioned.

"Dragon." Arthur answered bluntly, tugging Alfred down the corridor at speed. Arthur was suddenly brought to a halt and was pulled in the other direction; he stuck his heels into the ground and stopped Alfred from pulling him back down the corridor.

"Alfred – What the hell do you think you are doing?" Arthur asked hotly. Alfred looked at him pointedly and shook Arthur's hand off of him.

"If there is a Dragon I need to get outside and to the chopper –" Alfred started.

"Are you mad? Being in the air with one of those things is insane-"

"I've done it before Arthur, and if it means ridding the world of another one of those things – so be it!"

"I am not risking losing you again!"

"I am doing this to keep you and everyone else safe!"

"At what price! Your life, Alfred – are you really that stupid -"

"Ar-fur?" A sweet but terrified voice interjected, both men looked down to see a tiny child standing with a ratty teddy bear clutched to their chest.

"Mary-Anne – You should be with the others." Arthur stated as he picked up the girl, and as he positioned her against his chest – she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Looks like your needed here, Artie –" Alfred started, Arthur looked from Mary-Anne to Alfred who was now backing away.

"Don't you dare, Alfred –" Another voice behind Arthur called for him to 'get his scrawny arse outside'. "Don't you _dare_-!" Arthur hissed at the American, after glancing back to whoever yelled to him.

"Arthur, I need to help Alex or she will be a man down before they even take off." Alfred told him, Arthur stared at him with furrowed brows but shook his head with a growl after a hesitant moments thought.

"I expect you back alive – understand?" Arthur begrudgingly stated, clutching the child closer to his chest as she continued to shake.

"I won't let you down, Arts." Alfred quipped cheekily before swooping in and kissing him quickly on the cheek. Alfred then turned and ran down the corridor and round the corner, to which Arthur sighed at.

"Wrong way, Alfred! Down the other corridor and your first left will take you outside!" Arthur shouted, and a few moments later – Alfred ran passed, flashed quick thumbs up and disappeared again.

Arthur shook his head and briskly turned and moved down the corridor to get Mary-Anne to safety.

Alfred did return, two archangels short, and a marksman – but a dead dragon came with him. Down to the sudden teamwork of Quinn, Van Zan and numerous soldiers, and one very brave horse – they brought the bitch down.

This news, this very startling news, sent the residents of the castle into a frenzy. A dragon had been killed – at human hands and it was brilliant. So, as they partied and got hammered for a reason, Arthur stood in the background nursing his extremely strong drink dubbed '_Creedy's Black Label_' – to be frank, he was waiting to see Alfred in one piece before he took another brave mouthful.

The room suddenly burst into cheering, and Arthur looked up from his drink to see the Americans enter the room. Van Zan looked confused, and then after a few seconds, insulted.

Arthur knew what was coming when Van Zan shouted to the crowd:

"Envy the country that has heroes, huh?"

The room only cheered louder, but his next statement quickly killed the cheering.

"I say pity the country that needs 'em."

Arthur scoffed quietly, and looked over the group of Americans at the mouth of the room. As Van Zan delved into a speech of how desperate his remaining people were, Arthur noticed Quinn stepping forward in curiosity as the man insulted his community. Van Zan began to get teary eyed as he commented on his now dead men, Arthur thought on how his people had never had the pleasure of seeing a downed dragon – how Van Zan was taking that away from them.

"Personally, You disgust me." Van Zan added. Arthur scowled at the man from where he stood in the shadows. As Van Zan announced he would bury his dead at dawn, Arthur glanced to Quinn – who stood shaking his head a little – before leaving the room out of disgust for Van Zan.

Relocating to the kitchen, Arthur sat down at one of the oak tables, placing his glass beaker on the surface – he held his head in his hands and sighed.

He remained that way until Alfred found him.

"Hey." Alfred greeted quietly, sitting down opposite him. Arthur grunted in response, but let a hand drop from his face to the table surface.

"I saw you, back in the other room with everyone else… you left after Van Zan said, well, all that stuff…" Alfred stated, moving his hand closer to Arthur's on the table.

"Oh, I wonder why." Arthur replied bitterly, staring down into his drink.

"Arthur, Van Zan cares for all his men and losing 3 in one day-" Alfred started to explain, but Arthur didn't want to listen.

"Alfred. He has an army of soldiers; I merely have a handful of civilians – _families._ I lost 3 people last week in one day, one being a teenaged boy. Stolen by the dragons breath." Arthur told him hurriedly, eager to get it off his chest. "I know death is a hideous feeling to behold, and I know it isn't easy to deal with – but Alfred, my people are numb to death, they have seen it happen to often to their own kin."

Alfred listened in silence, and as Arthur moved his hand ever so slightly across to Alfred's, so their fingertips were brushing – he continued morosely and quietly.

"But seeing a dragon die, at their kinds hand… the exhilaration – they feel alive again Alfred, and Van Zan has no right to take that away from them – and he plans to bury his dead among ours –" Arthur laughed a little bitterly before muttering quietly to himself.

Alfred sat on the other side of the table, and looked at their hands. He took Arthur's hand in his and squeezes slightly.

"Live for those now, and don't dwell on the past." Alfred declared. Arthur looked at him in the eye and Alfred gave him a small smile.

"I like being the hero, I want to keep as many people as I can safe – the price Arthur, will be my life, and those others willing to stand along side me. Just as your people have become numb to human death, mine have become numb to dragon death – making any death of theirs tragic." Alfred told him. Arthur stared at him momentarily before standing up and moving around the table to sit besides him, glass in hand. As Arthur sat down, Alfred put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"I want this madness to end." Arthur muttered, leaning against Alfred's side comfortably.

"We all do Arthur." Alfred replied, kissing the man on the forehead. Resting his head on top of Arthur's, he added quietly. "We all do."

After a few tense moments' silence, Alfred spoke up.

"I hope you're not planning on getting drunk, old man."

Arthur merely snorted in response. "When you drink this, the only thing you can be is drunk." Arthur held the glass up to Alfred. "Have a sip if you dare, boy."

Scowling a little, Alfred took the glass beaker and had a hearty swig of the clear liquid. Arthur pulled away from his side, and smirked as he watched the American hold the back of his hand to his mouth and plant the glass beaker on the table. Alfred coughed a little, and then after holding his eyes closed for a few seconds – he opened them blearily to look at Arthur.

"T-That… Holy fuck, what is that?" Alfred asked a little hoarsely, pushing the glass beaker further across the table and away from him.

Arthur laughed and patted the American on the back firmly. "Creedy's black label – enjoy it?" Arthur asked teasingly.

"No. I'm just coughing and letting by insides burn for fun – Jesus Christ— Did he get brewing lessons from Russia?"

Arthur laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched in outrage as Van Zan attempted to shanghai his people into his operation. His arms were crossed and his hands were clenched into balls in the crooks of his arms. Arthur had the right mind to go up to Van Zan and smack him upside the head, he could not do this to his people – they were not trained for battle!<p>

As the soldiers moved around to see if anyone would be brave enough, Quinn ran out of the castle and towards Van Zan.

"I said no!" Quinn yelled to the American man.

"No, Quinn!" Creedy cried in objection as Quinn landed the first hit on Van Zan. Arthur winced and groaned slightly to the hit, to which Van Zan was quick to follow up with. They jostled and tumbled around on the black ground, being egged on by the crowd – little did nothing to stop them. Only when Van Zan had Quinn on the ground and punching him repeatedly in the head did Alex and her team jumped in and yanked them apart.

"He's gonna' bring it back here!" Quinn yelled at the people around. Van Zan merely glared at him.

"To London!" Van Zan replied in a yell, before walking away with soldiers grabbing any of Arthur's men to accompany them.

Arthur looked to Quinn, who sat on he remains of the Dragon – now frozen stiff from the gales – his head hung slightly, and defeated. Alex approached him, crouched down and handed him a bottle of something – presumably Iodine for those wounds he had sustained. Arthur knew what Quinn was thinking, and in truth – Arthur was terrified. If the Americans brought the male dragon back here…

They would all be dead.

* * *

><p>"Arthur – I'll be leaving soon –"<p>

"You never told me what you were doing here." Arthur grumbled. "But I know now."

"How do you-" Alfred started, walking up to him. Arthur turned and glared at him with a snarl.

"You're going after the large male. The only male – in London." Arthur spat.

"If we get rid of him we get rid of all of them!" Alfred explained, but Arthur just shook his head.

"I thought you'd realised how dangerous these creatures are – if you go after the male, and go to London… you'll just be walking into hell." Arthur growled. "You were not there when it burned London – burned my heart. You did not see the thousands of dragons that destroyed my peoples homes – their families – and started to roost there, Alfred-"

"It happened in Washington too, Arthur! They destroyed people and cities there – not just in London!" Alfred barked, grabbing the man's arm.

"You haven't seen the male Alfred – it is 20 times the size of the dragons you kill. Its just death, it will destroy all of your men and it will come here and it will kill all of us – are you going to risk all of those lives just to walk into London and attempt to kill it?"

"At least we have the chance to!" Alfred countered.

"This wasn't the only refuge 4 years ago Alfred. Edinburgh, Pembury and Norwich were here too – but then it found them all and burnt them. Every last person – turned into ash to feed its greed. I can only suspect that my brother Angus was one of the ones to leave this god forsaken world."

"Arthur, if we get there quickly, and kill it quickly – it won't have the chance to kill anyone! No one else needs to die because of it!"

"You always rush into situations – It will hunt you down Alfred. You will not be able to approach London without it knowing, and as soon as its finished with you it'll come after the rest of us here and finish us off too! Why can't you understand that!"

"I'm trying to protect you – I'll come back after we've killed it, we all will –"

"How do you know you will kill it? How do you know you will come back alive? Alfred – How do you know?" Arthur shouted, moving so he was right up in Alfred's face. Alfred fumed quietly, and glared down at Arthur.

"I'm going to London, if you like it or not Arthur." Alfred turned and walked towards the door. "And when I come back, you'll see how stupid this was – and how right I was."

"Alfred, you don't know what you're letting yourself in for – stay away from London-"

"I'll see ya' later Arthur." And Alfred walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>When Alfred left, it was odd.<p>

It was like having the world in the right place again, where there was no threat of dragons – they were still myth. But knowing what he was doing with his small army led by Van Zan - let many troubling thoughts pool in Arthur's mind.

It was quieter too, a now odd sound and it was scary.

Quinn had left the castle to inspect the corpse of the dragon they had left behind, and everyone was going about their business.

Arthur was tidying up in the dining hall, stacking plates and collecting cutlery in which he placed in a bowl of water. When suddenly he felt a harsh twinge in his shoulder, he cringed and grasped it – falling over onto the table slightly. As he recovered, he panted lightly and hissed as the spot under his hand started to burn. His eyes widened slightly in realisation, and as the spot burned harder he grasped it tighter.

Immediately after Arthur had this realisation, a hush fell over him and the rest of the room – and looking up, he presumed the rest of the castle. As he glanced over to the window, he noticed a small orange glow that was emanating from the outside. Arthur's laboured breathing hitched slightly as the light got brighter; he pushed himself away from the table and ran from the room.

He needed to find Creedy.

An explosion and a horrendous roar infiltrated the castle, and Arthur's worst fears were confirmed. He broke out into a sprint, his hand falling away from his shoulder and when another explosion and a roar sounded next – it was closer and bigger than the last. The walls shook, the ceiling crumbled slightly, and screams were starting to echo around the walls. Arthur ran into numerous people who he knew were running to find their children, and then onto safety in the underground bunker. He could smell the burning, and the smoke – also the rancid breath of the largest dragon of them all.

As the smoke started to trail around the corners and as it started to thicken, Arthur ran into Jared and Creedy who were both attempting to put out the fires.

"Arthur!" Jared called as he looked back at the man, coughing a little due to the smoke. Creedy also span round and looked at him, nodding once with a small determined smile and then turned back to the fires in front of him.

"Creedy – The fires are going to be worse upstairs, and countless people will be up there." Arthur told him, ignoring the now burning sensation in the back of his neck.

"You head on up, I'll follow – and Arthur-" Creedy started, before hurling a fire extinguisher his way – which Arthur caught with a little fumble.

"You'll need it." Creedy added, laughing slightly. Arthur smirked back and quickly ran towards the stairs. As more explosions and fires sounded and started, Arthur was attempting to put out some fires – all to no avail, the dragon kept making more. Reaching the stairs, and starting to climb them – he heard a horrid creaking, and then a snap. Looking up to see a beam falling down, he gasped and then dived forward to the top of the stairs – narrowly missing the burning obstacle. He clambered up, glanced back at the wood that was now rolling down the stairs, and then pressed on. Arthur knew it was ridiculous to even start putting out fires now, the whole castle was ablaze, but he wouldn't give up on saving his people.

Dashing around and checking all the rooms – all of which were either empty, on fire, or present with a corpse – he couldn't find any survivors so far. Panting and sweating from the intense heat, Arthur wiped at his brow and span around on his heel – wondering where to go next.

"Arthur! Help!" A voice yelled over the sound of the flames. Arthur's head turned to see an early teen waving at him wildly from the far end of the corridor – he ran to them and then followed him to a group of petrified children.

"They won't move Arthur – I tried to calm them down but they won't listen—" The teen explained hurriedly. Arthur merely nodded and picked up one of the children, who then clutched to his shoulder. Arthur winced slightly, but heaved another child up – who then failed to stand on her two feet, and remained kneeling.

"Stand child – You need to stand up!" Arthur ordered the child. She whimpered and then extended her wobbly legs so she was set upon the ground. Arthur looked to the teen beside him and gestured to the two remaining children.

"Do what I'm doing and do not stop for anything – understand?" He stated coolly as he looked down at him. He nodded and then picked one child up, and pulled the other one up by the hand. Arthur looked around and then took off in one direction, the teen following not far behind. They ran without problem till they reached the staircase, Arthur glanced up to the weak ceiling.

"Stay close." Arthur declared, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the teen nod and move closer to him. Tightening the grip on both of the children in his grasp, Arthur started on the descent to the floor, the teen following quickly. The ceiling creaked, but there was no more falling debris. The fire kicked out from the walls, and the ceilings as Arthur lead the children to the bunker and to safety. Upon reaching the bunker, he let the teen run in first and Arthur looked back to see if Creedy, Jared or Quinn were nearby – hell, he didn't even know if Quinn was aware of the fire!

He descended the stairs and set the children down, seeing that many if not all the children were here and a handful of adults and teens, Arthur was about to set out to save any others. He stopped as he saw Quinn, Jared and Creedy run down the stairs – Quinn carrying children himself, with Jared holding another.

"All the kids are here, Quinn." Creedy announced as Quinn hurried a child to its blanket and to comfort. The children were crying and wailing, and crying for their parents. Quinn then ran to the large valve to the pipe system on the ceiling and turned it quickly – water soon started to pour down all over the room, cooling everyone down and preventing any fires to invade the safe haven they had created. Quinn then turned to Creedy.

"Where is everyone!" Quinn yelled over the rattling of the water through the pipes.

Creedy glared at him and pointed towards the door. "Don't you go up there, Quinn!"

"There are 65 people up there, Creedy. I'm going!" Quinn argued back before running towards the door, Creedy ran after him and grabbed him.

"God damn it Quinn." Creedy told Quinn, face to face. "Its too dangerous out there – I'll clean it up." Creedy then ran through the door, just before Quinn yelled his name and then threw a fire extinguisher towards him. Arthur could see he nodded in thanks, and then he turned to the children to calm them.

Arthur's blood ran cold when he heard the loud roar of the dragon, which was above them. A large blast of heat fell down through the castle and into the room, and the children screamed as the fires lashed out down the staircase and towards Creedy. Arthur turned with Quinn and Jared as Creedy looked back through the door – there was another roar, and another flood of fire that consumed Creedy and threw the heavy metal door shut.

"CREEDY!" Quinn screamed as he ran to the door, and then pounded on it, and then tried to heave it open. "No! No – _No!_" Quinn cried, throwing himself against the door. The children behind him screamed out for Creedy and their parents, wailing and crying for their families. Arthur moved over to a group of children and started to hush them, but they still cried profusely, no matter how much Arthur attempted to calm them.

He heard Quinn try to say the prayer he had taught the children, only to break off into a silent sob. Others continued for him, and Arthur recited it himself for the children in front of him and himself.

"What do we do when we wake?"

"Keep both eyes on the sky."

"What do we do when we sleep?"

"Keep one eye on the sky."

"What do we do when we see him?"

"Dig hard, dig deep, run for shelter, and never look back."

* * *

><p>After hours of waiting, the water had stopped, and many were sleeping soundly. Arthur held Mary-Anne to him, and stroked the hair of a child who was leaning against him. He hummed a soft tune to keep them in the land of sleep, and sanctuary. It was a song his brother had sung when their mother had vanished, they were distressed due to her sudden absence and in an attempt to calm the younger siblings - Angus had gathered them together and sang quietly to them.<p>

"Oh, hush thee, my baby, Thy sire was a knight, Thy mother a lady, Both lovely and bright." Arthur quietly sang, as he watched his hand move back and forth over the dark locks on the child's head.

"The woods and the glens, From the towers which we see, They all are belonging, Dear baby, to thee." Arthur pulled the child closer as they started to shiver, rubbing up and down their arm now to calm them in sleep.

"Oh, hush thee, my baby, Thy sire was a knight, Oh, hush thee, my baby, So bonnie, so bright." The child settled again on Arthur's side, and sighed as they nuzzled their face into Arthur's slightly damp jacket. Arthur smiled a little, and then continued, a little quieter than before.

"Oh, fear not the bugle, Tho' loudly it blows, It calls but the warders That guard thy repose; Their bows would be bended, Their blades would be red, Ere the step of a foeman, Draws near to thy bed. Oh, hush thee, my baby, Thy sire was a knight –" Arthur stopped as he heard rattling from outside the door, he looked to Quinn who looked up too – red eyed and tired.

Jumping up and calling Jared over, he attempted to open the door, and then started pounding onto the cold metal. Arthur set down Mary-Anne on a blanket beside him, and gently set down the child beside him, before running over to the two men at the door.

"We're alive! – We're in here!" Quinn yelled, before commanding them to push at the door. Arthur stood next to Jared and pushed – even though he was a nation, his strength had left him when the populace had. The door shifted, and then a familiar voice sounded from the other side. The three jumped back from the door as it screeched open, revealing an exhausted soldier and Alex removing rubble, and Van Zan who hauled the door open. When Van Zan had pushed the door fully open, he looked at Quinn with nothing short of guilt and apology.

"You were right." Was all he said, and Arthur could feel the aversion seep from Quinn towards the American in front of them.

* * *

><p>Standing among the blackened remains of a once safe haven for him and many others, Arthur looked out over the hills and remained quiet as he listened to the survivors scuttle about through the wreckage. Arthur had nothing to salvage, everything he had went up in flames in London – what he had here, was hope. Feeling the steam from the beams ebb out, Arthur coughed slightly and looked back at the castle remains. Walking to a wall, and placing his hand against it, he was reminded that this haven was never invincible.<p>

"Arthur?" A voice quietly called. Arthur didn't turn around. Only when Arthur heard the footsteps come towards him, did he spare a glance over his shoulder.

Alfred was covered in dust and dirt from head to toe, and his uniform was blackened and slightly smouldered. His glasses were scratched and he was shivering a little.

"You…" He started, but held back on what he was about to say for a moment, glancing down worriedly before looking back to Arthur. "You were right, Arthur – and I was wrong."

Arthur let his hand fall from the wall and turned to face Alfred fully.

"This is our fault… and because of it… we've lost the majority of our troops, and the majority of your people – and I'm so sorry." Alfred admitted, hanging his head like a guilty child. Arthur stared at him, and then took a step forwards. Cupping Alfred's cheek, and moving his head so he could look him in the eye, Arthur spoke.

"You're lucky we didn't die." Arthur started, coldly, and glaring into those blue eyes. "I should be angry with you, but I can't be. Too many people have died for me to yell at you – it will accomplish nothing. So listen to me now, America." Arthur felt Alfred flinch at the use of his real name. "You were desperate for justice – when haven't you been? And I don't forgive you for what happened. But I still know you, and why you tried to stop it – even if it will most likely bring death to our door much quicker than either of us anticipate." Arthur told him, pinching his cheek harshly.

Alfred winced, and rubbed his cheek when Arthur let go. He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it after a moment and looked down to his feet. Arthur's gaze softened slightly, and he took Alfred's hand.

"I'm glad your safe, Alfred." Arthur admitted, moving a little bit further forward so he could rest his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred raised his arms and hugged Arthur limply. Arthur returned it meagrely and sighed into the fabric of Alfred's slightly smouldered jacket.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the steps to the castle, and watched Quinn explain the new plan to Alex and Van Zan. Quinn spoke to Van Zan frigidly, and what he could hear was reasonable enough – far better than going in all guns blazing. Arthur stood up and walked back into the castle, only to see Alfred helping with shifting the debris from the floor. Arthur smiled slightly as the nearby children watched in awe as Alfred heaved up a large beam, and when they cheered he gave them that million-watt smile.<p>

"He's always been a little stranger than the others." A voice stated, Arthur looked to his side to see Alex – The slim, blonde haired helicopter pilot. Arthur watched her for a moment, and then looked back to Alfred.

"Alfred is just free – he does as he pleases and he wants to be the hero." Arthur told her in reply, crossing his arms.

"I'm guessing you knew him before the dragons infested." Alex told him. "He looked quite ecstatic to see you when we first landed."

"Yes… We lost contact, no prizes for guessing why." Arthur chuckled slightly.

"I'm not going to let him come with us, you know." Alex announced quietly, Arthur looked to her, and she looked at him in return. "I know you were listening in to Quinn." She told him. "Alfred is making more of an impression here, and we don't want to lose anyone else."

Arthur looked back to Alfred who was now being used as a climbing frame. Two children were swinging from his outstretched arms and the group around his feet were calling for their go.

"He won't like it, but he won't be able to argue." Alex sniggered a little, before patting Arthur on the shoulder and walking towards the crowd of children and Alfred. Arthur smiled a little, and then walked down the corridor towards the smouldered kitchen.

(And for once it wasn't because of him it was like that.)

* * *

><p>The trio took off and Arthur was stood beside Alfred, who watched somewhat unhappily as Alex left him behind. Arthur looked across to Jared, who had been left in charge while Quinn was gone. Arthur cleared his throat and motioned for them to leave the courtyard and get inside, since the heavens were about to open.<p>

It was getting late, and all the children had been put to bed, and anyone awake was exhausted. Arthur walked slowly to his room, with Alfred beside him. Arthur glanced up to the strangely silent man, and upon reaching his room; Arthur peered up to his face.

"I'm worried about them." Alfred stated. Arthur nodded and then moved towards his bookshelf. He felt Alfred's gaze on his back, and after a few moments, he was spun round.

"I want to see where they are going." Alfred told him. Arthur stared at him in confusion, and attempted to turn back round, which Alfred refused him to do as he held him in place.

"They are going to London – you know what London looks like –" Arthur explained.

"Not since they finished with it." Alfred told him, to which Arthur froze. "We were a bit busy and a little hurried the last time I wanted to see it." Alfred added with a cheeky grin, to which Arthur turned red.

Alfred started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, ignoring Arthur's protests and pushy hands. Alfred managed to unbutton the entirety of all the buttons to the grey white shirt, and gently pushed it open. Arthur closed his eyes, and fought off the memories of London burning as Alfred stared at the mark on his chest.

Alfred traced his fingers over the black and rough skin, and frowned at the size of the mark. I stretched thinly in all directions, like the veins in Arthur's body – the furthest reaching his belly button. It was thickest across where Arthur's heart rested beneath, the distorted colouration of the skin made Alfred wince, it was black and red and a hideous twisting of burnt skin in the epicentre. Alfred also noticed a fresh red mark that fell from Arthur's shoulder, he moved his fingers up to it – but Arthur batted it away.

"Enough with your curiosity. I've no need to put myself on display." Arthur told him, pushing himself out of Alfred's grip and buttoning up his shirt quickly.

"You got that mark on your shoulder from when the Dragon attacked here, didn't you?" Alfred asked.

"It was actually when the Dragon attacked your convoy – I got the one on my neck when it attacked here…. It hasn't quite stopped hurting yet." Arthur admitted, buttoning up the last few buttons. Alfred turned Arthur round against, to which Arthur yelped a little at, and Alfred pushed up the hair on the back of Arthur's neck – showing the red burn mark. Alfred kissed it gently and then ruffled Arthur's hair with a small smile.

Arthur turned and looked at him with a small frown, but smiled a little as Alfred bounded away and jumped onto Arthur's bed. Arthur turned back to the bookshelf and browsed for a title that would fill the empty hours until Quinn's return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Months Later<strong>_

Arthur sat a small distance from the group that was building a new radio tower. Quinn was hammering in a support pin, and Alex was standing back watching it be pulled up. Alfred bounded over and sat beside him, smiling all the while.

"Didn't think it would be like this so soon…" Arthur admitted, resting his head against his hand. "Its lovely to have some normality again." He laughs slightly.

Alfred laughed and pulled him into his side in a one armed hug. "Like Quinn says, we'll rebuild – and if any dragons come back, we'll just keep building while they burn."

"Yes – now that we know to shoot an explosive arrow down their throat, we can take any of them on." Arthur added a little sardonically.

"At least they got rid of the big male – and we haven't seen any dragons for months, Artie!" Alfred told him.

"What have I told you about the nick names –" Arthur started, then stopped as he saw Jared on a horse, galloping towards the group around the Radio tower. Alfred had spotted him too, and the two listened to the announcement of voices over the radio – _French voices_.

"Oh dear god – If Francis is alive… Jesus Christ." Arthur groaned, pulling his head into his hands. Alfred laughed again and rubbed his partners back.

"If he is alive, it'll be another one of us alive… which is good." Alfred told him. Arthur turned to him, frowning and with a slightly incredulous look on his face.

"But why did the dragons miss him—anyone but him—"

"Oh, shut up, England." Alfred laughed quietly, before kissing the man's forehead – only earning him a flustered retort and more reason to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello again. **

**Life is fast at the minute and both my other fics are being a little stubborn - and I have no idea when the chapters will be coming. In the mean time, here is a fic based on the film called _Reign of Fire_. I like this movie - even though its been slated a lot (For some reason I'm always the one who loves the movie that everyone else hates.) I thought it would be interesting to see it run along side APH. And Ta-dah!  
><strong>

**I hope you like, I feel like some of the parts are all wrong (they might not be- but as of late, I've been really confused with everything x.x College, Future stuff - everything.)**

**Love you loverly awesome cookies.**

**UKidiot  
><strong>


End file.
